


Watch the world burn

by Sirianna123



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago parents of Jack Spicer have been killed in their own house while he was working in his lab in the basement. The killer is still to be found but that day wasn't all that bad for young genius. With his parents dead he was the only one to lead Spicer Industries and he did so splendidly doubling his already massive fortune in just two years. The third year bet last two and as of today, he has tripled the amount just in numbers on his account.<br/>Not only his wallet if felt his success, the company did too. It' influence spread across whole the world and there isn't a house where the name of Jack Spicer isn't known. And finding a house without even a single piece of tech from Spicer Inc. As he renamed the company year ago, is nearly impossible.<br/>Today Jack was supposed to give a speech but he didn't come. We all understand how hard it has to be for him and....</p><p>Rating might change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Three years ago parents of Jack Spicer have been killed in their own house while he was working in his lab in the basement. The killer is still to be found but that day wasn't all that bad for young genius. With his parents dead he was the only one to lead Spicer Industries and he did so splendidly doubling his already massive fortune in just two years. The third year bet last two and as of today, he has tripled the amount just in numbers on his account._

_Not only his wallet if felt his success, the company did too. It' influence spread across whole the world and there isn't a house where the name of Jack Spicer isn't known. And finding a house without even a single piece of tech from Spicer Inc. As he renamed the company year ago, is nearly impossible._

_Today Jack was supposed to give a speech but he didn't come. We all understand how hard it has to be for him and...._

 

"What a load of bullshit," complained white haired man. He looked to be around eighteen. His hair and skin were creamy white and his eyes red like blood. He wore black shorts reaching a little under his knees and a black hoodie with one pocket at the bottom hood had cat ears attached to it and bright red 'meow' was written on the front. His feet were bare. "Cook bot, get me more of those little fruit tarts," he ordered snapping his fingers at a bot floating in corner of the spacious room he was in.

"Shouldn't you eat something more nutritious Master Jack?" the bot asked.

"No, you should know I don't really need to eat anymore," Jack complained sitting back and flipping channels. It was either cartoons or the same info of him missing the speech. He didn't miss it on purpose, he just overslept. "Lis, give me an update on Project Mei," he ordered to no one. In just a second series of small light screens And one bigger than others hanging in the air appeared. The big screen was saying 'Password?"

"Tomohiko Mei," Jack sang.

"Password accepted," soft voice it was genderless.

Jack smiled. "Of course, give me an update on learning phase," he ordered.

"100 of 101 bots remaining," voice said.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted. It wasn't supposed to happen. Three years of checking it every week and what? Some idiot destroyed his bot. Whole 101 could have taken only twelve hours to make but it was twelve precious hours of his time. "Which bot and who was supposed to train it?"

"Number PM099, Chase Young but got re-routed to the second option Xia Wei, master of Heyling martial arts and the man who trained Chase Young."

"Hot the fuck did 099 get to this guy? I had no idea he's still alive." Jack questioned as his tarts were finally delivered.

"Master Young recommended Xia Wei to PM099 when he asked him for training. Said he's busy."

Jack hummed, "Okay, show me last twenty-four hours we have on 099," he requested taking a bite of off his pastry.

The screen showed him an average boy of eighteen, all bots of the project started looking fifteen and then simulated again to not raise any suspicion. An average if not count him being a pile of parts. Ripped apart with brute force. Next to this pathetic pile meditated Xia Wei. Jack didn't have to see anything more. "Prepare my plane and set course to this ass hat. He and I have to talk."

"What if it won't work?" a voice asked as screen again asked for the password.

"I kick his butt," Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe and repeated the password. "Tomohiko Mei."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the plane - a modern lil' thing he's made one evening when he was bored, Jack was only biting a stick of a lollipop he grabbed leaving his house. His usually white hair was now slightly pink. Fringe falling on his right eye left side was too short to cover the eye.

"So you've finally come, Creator," Xia Wei said looking at him. Jack ignored him and looked at the pile of parts next o him. "Was this machine so important that you came alone?"

"Do you know how long it took to make this guy?" Jack asked, hair getting redder.

"Days? Weeks? Months? A year?"

"Fifteen minutes, in twelve hours I made over hundred, but it's not what I meant. I meant the programming. An hour per robot, not to mention finding a suitable master for each of them... and then you came along and messed whole plan... I should have made him more insistent on training with..."

"So you've made him train with me?"

"... Chase, he can at the very least admire hard work." Jack continued sounding calm but his hair was redder than he painted it three years ago. "I'm really mad now but I'm not here to fight, give me what remains od 099 and I'll let you live."

Xia Wei laughed hearing him. "No," he said, "if you want what remains of this abomination insulting martial arts you have to beat..."

Jack did not let him finish. In a second Xia flew to nearest mountain and got covered by a small avalanche the impact started.

"There is only a one person who can say no to me, and it isn't you," Jack said, quiet and calm despite rage painted on his face as he looked down on the man dug his way out of the snow. "PM099 start regeneration procedure."

"Password?" a robotic voice asked in response to the command of its creator.

"Chase Young," Jack sang "Each bot of PM series has the name of it's supposed master as a password, you are but a replacement a second option I had no idea existed until today," Jack spoke as his robot rebuilt itself much to Xia's shock. "Worry not, I don't plan on taking the world of myself. I just want to see it burn," Jack explained, hair white once again. "And I don't care under whose shoe it'll burn."

"But you're doing so much for this world! Why if you want to see it fall?" Xia Wei asked standing up, he was holding his right side. He wasn't bleeding but it still hurt like hell. A warning. 'Anger me and you're dead,' kind of a message.

"Size of flames is adequate to fuel used. The more and better quality fuel the bigger and longer the fire will be." Jack smiled as his bot finished the self-repair.

Xia was silent for a while as Jack looked down on him despite being shorter.

He was an older man with a funny tiny beard on his chin and long, thin moustache hanging on sides of his mouth. He was mostly bald if not count thin braid on the back of his head. He wore dark green monk robe.

O99 was almost repaired when Xia attacked Jack who easily dodged the attack. "You're slow," he said sounding rather bored.

Heyling man ignored it and attacked again, faster this time and caught Jack off guard in result sending him to hit another mountain. "Chase said you're weak, I guess he underestimated you."

"Nah, I used to be weak when he last saw me and he weren't ever very interested in my person," Jack shrugged, his hair dark red once again. He hated manual labour and for him fighting counted as such.

He didn't really have a chance to say anything else, Xia was already charging at him just to be pushed aside by the same force as at the start of their 'fight'.

"Lao Mang Long..." Xia murmured shaking off snow off of himself. "So there are three who drunk this evil soup."

"Accidentally, I have to say in my defence," Jack said forming two shadow blades and sending them to attack Xia who wasn't ready for this kind of attack and got pinned to the mountain behind him. "Here's the deal, you'll continue training 099 and I'll let you live." It wasn't a question, Jack Spicer was a threat. Xia Wei knew that if he wanted the world he could just take it. His robot was enough of a proof.

"Fine." Xia agreed just to be formal.

"Great," Jack smiled "PM099 stop the human simulation and focus on training." he ordered and returned to his plane as if he hadn't just defeated one of strongest men on Heylin side.

 

On his plane, Jack sighed. Chase will hear it and he will come to his mansion. "Fuck. I couldn't send 099 to anyone. I should have made just 100 bots but no. I had to aim high," he complained angrily tearing wrapper from a lollipop.


	3. Chapter 3

Back home Jack was glad that Chase wasn't there yet. "Cook bot, I'll be eating lunch on the patio and prepare it for two. I might have a guest," he ordered and strode to the patio and called Lis to give him an update on the completion of Mei. Still, three weeks to go... "That damn geezer slowing everything down," he complained as cook bot brought him baked fish accompanied by chips and some healthy salad and a pot of tea with two cups. The quality of this meal exceeded best restaurants in the world and made best chefs look like amateurs. But Jack's bot's got to be the best at what they were made for.

"Master Jack you have a guest," Lis said just a minute later.

"Have a maid bring him here and get cook bot to get some food for him," Jack ordered and deactivated PM's screens.

"That won't be needed."

"I'm still getting you some food," Jack said turning around in his chair. Chase Young in a suit was a bizarre sight even if he saw him like this on some parties those past three years. "You look funny without your armour," he said pointing Chase to one of colourful patio chairs.

"I heard you met Xia Wei," Chase said taking the seat and pouring himself some tea. He ignored the comment about his looks.

Jack nodded. "A very rude man, I should have made 099 insist harder on training with you."

As they talked cook bot brought Chase exact copy of Jacks meal.

"Maybe, from what I saw he's a very diligent student" Warlord praised.

"I made him be one." Jack shrugged. "What exactly brings you here? I'm guessing you haven't come to just talk about one bot," he asked and took a big bite of fish.

"What are you planning to when the monster you're making in your basement is done? Take over the world?" Chase asked. He wasn't happy.

"She's going to be my bodyguard and I gave up on world domination long ago," Jack shrugged avoiding the real question.

"Why are you making a fake god in your basement?" Chase changed his question.

"I need one," Jack said taking on Chase's glare. "You should know that there are beings that can only be killed by gods, right?"

"You're planning to kill Wuya?" Chase asked in complete shock.

Jack laughed. Long and loud almost offending the warlord. "No. She's still a good distraction. There are a more powerful being that is looking for a chance to kill me."

Chase nodded. Being a distraction was Wuya's speciality. "Making a god might be an exaggeration here."

"It's not!" Jack shouted annoyed with how calm Chase was. "Out there is my Evil, the evil grandmother who wants my body and half of her power I 'stole' when she as trying to take it away for the first time a year ago. And I only have till her current body is old enough to fly here and handle extreme amounts of magical power what gives me two months at best."

Chase was silent for a while. He heard of Her, one of the oldest witches and teacher of Wuya. One of the loudest voices in 'men shouldn't be allowed to use magic' debate and neutral to the conflict. She existed for a long time and Chase would never connect her to old Jack. But after spying on his fight with Xia Wei he had to change his mind, She was only known to him being with hair changing like this. "So, how many know about your little project? I'm assuming It isn't an official project of Spicer Industries."

"Including us, me the secretary and subject herself four," Jack explained sending away dirty plates and then ordered a dessert to be delivered. "That is the real purpose. Around ten more if we count people knowing I'm making a new guard bot to be my bodyguard."

The way he talked about it was quite nonchalant. Like he wasn't expecting anyone to pass it out or find out even if accidentally. "You seem quite confident. Are you sure she'll be able to kill a witch?"

"Yes, Lis is a Deus Ex but she's no good when it goes to fighting anyone stronger than a human," she sighed. "She was supposed to be what Mei is going to be but fighting shouldn't be learned from the internet."

Chase was shocked. Has he already made an artificial God? And he provided her with information from the internet? That was insane.

"Was there any other reason for this visit? I'm sure you wouldn't bother coming just to talk about my private problems," Jack smiled over his cheesecake. "And I don't even want to think about Xia Wei, this guy is a waste of time."

Chase stayed silent. He was already used to Spicer talking to him as if they were equals. Well, they kind of became equals if ignore the difference in the field they achieved greatness in. "He isn't the reason but your fight with him stirred some rumours of you returning to the conflict."

"I'm not planning anything like it. Having the most powerful figures in politics and business trip over their feet trying to please me is far more amusing than dealing with those bratty monks or Wuya." Jack said leaning back when he looked at his guest for the reply he saw an empty seat. Chase was gone. "Typical," the genius smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko announcing her older sisters visit was a shock to all of the monks even their new recruit Jonathan.

Who Jonathan was? No one knew. He just appeared one day saying he wants to train and who were young monks to say no to him. Except for learning martial arts quickly, he was just a normal guy. No elemental or any other supernatural power or sense of humour for what it's worth. Even Omi's jokes were better than his.

But he wasn't important. Not anymore anyway.

Tomohiko Mei wasn't planning on just visiting her sister. She had to clean up after the project. It was complete now. PM100 wasn't needed anymore. Her training was over. All required data collected. She didn't care if her sister hated her after this. No, the God making process did not wipe her memories or emotions. Her emotions were erased long before it, during her assassin training. Looking in retrospect she should have never accepted the hit on Jack Spicer, the guy had too much power.

Landing by the temple she was ready for Kimiko to hate her for what she was about to do. No, she was not ready. She just did not care what her sister thought of her after her work here was done. Using acquaintances to get somewhere was nothing new for her.

Leaving the ship she saw monks and PM100 fighting Chase Young, Wuya and PM99. "To at once? What a nice time saver," she noticed but did not smile. That would be unprofessional.

"I'm really sorry, but I have some cleaning to do here~" she smiled snapping her fingers. Orb-like object floating behind her transformed into a sword.

Both PM Series bots were charging at her, no doubt her boss' doing. He did say it won't be easy. Staying calm despite chaos the fight between the monks and Wuya transformed into Mei dodged and slashed arm off of PM99's arms. "And here I was expecting it to be hard~" she complained beheading other bot and dodging another series of attacks from now on armed and headless bots. "Sis, are you sure one of those things was training with you? They both are a disappointment. But it might have something to do with me knowing all they know~!"

Chase glared at her fake happiness and sneered. "So you are that monstrosity Spicer was making in his basement?"

"It isn't the nicest way one can address a lady. But boss likes you so I won't be mad~" Mei nodded swapping her single sword to twin swords and cutting both bots to parts.

"What monstrosity?" Wuya asked, visibly mad to be left out of something interesting.

"Deus Ex, a fake God."

"Yep, that would be me~ and the boss said you can come over whenever you want. But just you, everyone else needs to make an appointment," Mei hummed finishing the bots as if she was making.

"What!? How? Why?" Kimiko asked finally realising what her sister got herself involved.

"I kind of accepted a hit on Jack Spicer, and how it turns out the guy is much harder to kill than I thought and I kind of almost died but got a second chance which I took."

To Chase, she sounded a bit too nonchalant for someone who was just made into a mix of machine and human far exceeding possibilities of any of the two. But despite these thoughts, he stayed silent.

"Why would Jack Spicer need an artificial God?" Clay wondered.

"I don't care. Work is work, even if for life~" Mein hummed and hid her weapons, "Now, if you lot will excuse me I have 98 bots left to get rid of so I'll bee on my way. Bye bye~"

She was gone before anyone could say a thing. Wu forgotten Chase left, Wuya following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Just two weeks after Chase's visit Jack was rudely woken up by an alarm he didn't expect for at least two more weeks. Mei was ready.

Sighing he muttered an order to Lis to prepare everything for the second phase and dragged himself to the bathroom. It was 10 AM, far too early for him to be up.

Another hour later Jack was ready to go to his lab and finally move the project to the next phase. "Good morning master." He was greeted by a blonde woman not much older than him. Elisabeth Brown, or Lis for short. Forst Deus Ex he has made and his secretary. 

"Mornin', how is she ready so quickly?" he asked. It was annoying. 

"According to my information Chase Young take over training PM99 after his lil' chat with you," she reported following him to an elevator leading to even lower level.

Jack was a bit shocked. If he didn't know Chase he would say he did it because he likes him, but that would be ridiculous. Mei was originally in the lowest level of the lab but was moved higher after her learning phase was over to wait for further orders. Orders. That was Jack's problems. He wasn't sure if he should keep her around or, as originally planned to send to destroy all PM series bots. Sighing Jack opened the door to her room.

She was sitting straight in a single chair. The room looked more like a prison cell than a bedroom of a teenage girl. But Mei wasn't a normal girl. She was training as an assassin since she was five and was introduced to her father and sister after meeting Jack, before her transformation has started, a part of Jack's clean up plan.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"I felt worse," she said shrugging "What now?" she asked.

"Let me think," he said to buy some time for last thought "Cleaning up, there are about a 100 bots leftover from the phase one, I want you to track them down and destroy," Jack decided.

Mei was quickly up and along with her black orb with Spicer Industries Security logo. She wore black shorts and white T-shirt with 'security' written on the top left side. Long black hair tied in a single low braid. "When should I start?" she asked.

"Do you like challenges?" Jack asked.

"Yes," she said instantly.

"Okay, how about I'll make this little hunt a challenge for you? If you'll pass I'll hire your mother to oversee some company I own?" he proposed. His biggest problem with sending her on the clean up like it was originally planned was the fact that it would be boring as hell. And he hated being bored.

When she agreed Jack told her to follow Lis and he himself went to set phase 2 in motion. Officially, that is.

He expected Mei to take some time to finish but he wasn't worried his grandmother might come, there was always Lis to keep the old hag off of him till Mei gets there. And let's not forget the cutting edge technology she was equipped with. With phase 1 completed Jack felt pretty safe as long as he could contact Mei and she had means to come to him. Of course getting some help in other shapes and forms would be nice but he preferred to build plans based on assets he was sure he could use anytime, no matter who his enemy was.

Chase was a wild card. Jack couldn't quite read him. The fact that he changed his mind about training PM099 was a proof of it. Wuya could only make for a distraction, and who knew. She might even join the Old Hag, she was her student after all. Hannibal... Who knew, Old Hag was the reason he lost his humanity but Jack was her grandson. Bean Boy had no reason to really help him. Monks were useless to him from the very beginning. They would never help him kill his own grandmother.

So he was alone. Not totally alone, but still. There were few he really trusted. And he saw next to no problem with this. He was used to it. He was alone his whole life after all.

Watching Mei fight filled Jack with a bit of pride. He wondered if that's how parents feel when their offspring shows talent? Possibly. He only associated the feeling with successful experiment or some investment people called foolish paying out more than his cold judgement let him believe it would. Aim low and reach high. It was the same with Mei, he didn't expect her to take two bots from the series without even a single scratch.

Sitting back in his chair watching wall size screen show him the battle Jack wasn't as happy as he should be. "I should have added a microphone to Assist001, maybe I should make a new model?" he wondered watching Chase talk to Mei. "Whatever." He sighed and left the room. He had no intention to watch Mei destroy 100 identical bots. Instead, he walked to his living room where a japanesee woman was waiting for him.

"Ametsuzawa Ine, how do You like my plan of becoming Tomohiko Electronics business partner?" He asked not letting her welcome him.

"It's crazy, but that's what you do, right?" she said.

"Am I this easy to read? And I didn't call you here to ask about your opinion. Do you..."

"Yes, when do I leave?" 

Jack was shocked. "Aren't you a loving mother. You won't even wait to see your daughter before you leave?"

"So now?" she asked.

"As fast as you can, if now is possible, please do," Jack sighed seeing that it's not possible to joke around with her. "Give your ex-boyfriend my regards," he shouted at her back.

When she left Jack wondered why people he kind of trusts are so crazy. Before he notices he was asleep. What woke him up was "You really outdone yourself this time, Spicer."

"Chase Young, I hope appearing without sending a word to me won't become a habit. I might think you like me, love even," Jack joked stretching and trying not to glare at his 'guest' he hated being woken up, even from a not quite planned nap.

"Tch," Chase sneered "That thing you created is far too powerful. You have to stop."

"You worry for nothing. Mei will obey every single of my commands and if she decides she doesn't I have a way to make her or to completely destroy her," Jack shrugged.

"Really?"

"I have a catch on everyone who works for me, with me and everyone I might ever talk to or need to use. In the entire world, it is." Jack muttered sitting back. "When half a world wants to either be your friend or you to die you can get quite... Cautious."

"Cautious? You're insane," Chase summed up and Jack laughed. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't.

"All great men are," red head smiled plopping back down on the couch. "How about you'll sit down, I'll call for tea and we can talk why you really came here? Scratch what I said about tea. How about wine? Or anything, you say it and I got it." Of he's insane he might as well act it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments are appreciated


End file.
